The role of dopaminergic cells in Parkinson's disease makes it important to determine the neuroanatomical locus of dopamine action. To determine this, DUMAS is used to quantify autoradiograms of radiolignads bound to the dopamine receptor subtypes (D1, D2) in the rat brain